millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 18 (Germany)
It is eighteenth season of Wer wird Millionär?, German version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Günther Jauch. Top Prize was €1.000.000. Starting from season 9, contestants are offered two game formats: classic with three lifelines, or risk with four lifelines (in this case the contest has €500 minimum amount only). Broadcast Single episodes were aired on Monday or Friday at 20:15 and lasts 60 minutes (with commercials). All specials (excluding the celebrity specials and "Zweite Chance") were aired on Monday, Thursday or Friday at 20:15 and lasts 120 minutes (with commercials) and count as two episodes. Both celebrity specials were lasts 3 hours and 45 minutes (215 minutes, with commercials) and were not count in this series. Episode from 14th October, 9th January, 6th March, 1st May, 15th May, 29th May were also double, 8 players started in Fastest Finger First, and that episode also count as two episodes. "Das große Zocker-Special" were aired on Friday at 20:15 and lasts 2 hours and 45 minutes (165 minutes, with commercials) and count as three episodes. In these episodes 10 players started in Fastest Finger First. After the episode, the special documentary "Wer wird Millionär? Das Phänomen" were aired. Lifelines In this season three (in classic) or four (in risk) lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Ask One of the Audience (or "Additional Joker"), but only one safe haven (€500). Episodes * Episode 1 (29th August 2016) - "Zweite Chance für Pechvögel" (Second chance for unlucky fellow) Fastest Finger First contestants and their "achievements": Serdar Bulat lost on € 200 at 2nd May 2016 Friedrich-Wilhelm Elstermann von Elster lost € 63.500 playing for € 125.000 at 19th December 2014 Julian Groenwoldt lost FFF by 0.02 seconds. Daniela Wartini (nee Miessl) lost on € 8.000 at 16th March 2009 with 4 lifelines intact. Johannes Schelle lost on € 8.000 at 30th August 2013 using Ask the Audience and Ask One Of The Audience. Daniela Wartini (€ 32.000) Serdar Bulat (€ 8.000) * Episode 2 (2nd September 2016) - "Zweite Chance für Pechvögel" Andrej Garn (€ 32.000) Anke Christensen (€ 32.000) Firat Demirhan (€ 32.000) * Episode 3 (5th September 2016) Sascha Opitz (€ 32.000) Katharina Schumacher (€ 8.000, continued) * Episode 4 (12th September 2016) Katharina Schumacher (€ 64.000) Noel Dörr (€ 32.000, continued) * Episode 5 (19th September 2016) Noel Dörr (€ 64.000) Dustin Colle (€ 32.000) * Episode 6 (26th September 2016) Urs Gebert (€ 500 - lost on € 4.000) Kolja Fach (€ 4.000) Charlotte Wolff (€ 200, continued) * Episode 7+8 (3rd October 2016) - 6. "Überraschungs-Special" (surprise play) Gabriele Bung (€ 32.000) Julius Rauer (€ 64.000) Dieter Hartmann (€ 32.000) * Episode 9+10 (14th October 2016) Milana Kaiser (€ 500.000) Malte Hunscha (€ 125.000) * Episode 11 (17th October 2016) Charlotte Wolff (continued from ep 6, ?) Andy Transchel (€ 8.000) * Episode 12+13 (21st October 2016) - 1. "Klugscheißer-Special" (smart aleck) Ferdinand Tengelmann (€ 32.000) Florian Niehaus (€ 16.000 - lost on € 32.000) René Essel (€ 32.000) * Episode 14 (24th October 2016) Inga Quotadamo (€ 16.000 - lost on € 32.000) Thomas Böttche (€ 16.000, continued) * Episode 15+16+17 (28th October 2016) - "Das große Zocker-Special" Benjamin Kuhlhoff (€ 250.000) Marco Nehmer (€ 1.000 - lost on € 64.000) Viola Rosenau (€ 16.000) Petra Katic (€ 125.000) * Episode 18 (31st October 2016) Thomas BöttcheR (€ 16.000) Kevin EdlerR (€ 16.000) Ulrich Kurt Rudolf Kögel (€ 2.000, continued) * Episode 19 (7th November 2016) Ulrich Kurt Rudolf Kögel (€ 500 - lost on € 16.000) Sascha Vespermann (€ 32.000, continued) * Episode 20 (14th November 2016) Sascha Vespermann (€ 32.000) Iordanis Deligiannis (€ 500 - lost on € 4.000) Uwe Degner (€ 8.000) Veronika Schulz (€ 200, continued) * Episode 21 (21st November 2016) Veronika Schulz (€ 500 - lost on € 8.000) Jutta Tegeler-Mehl (€ 500.000, continued) * 33rd Celebrity Special (24th November 2016) Julia Klöckner (€ 64.000) Frank Buschmann (€ 125.000) Mark Forster (€ 64.000) Tim Raue (€ 64.000) * Episode 22 (28th November 2016) Jutta Tegeler-Mehl (€ 500.000) Marc RadinskyR (€ 16.000) Dennis Dabelstein (€ 4.000, continued) * Episode 23+24 (1st December 2016) - "Undercover-Special" Stefan ConradR (€ 16.000) Stefan BucholtR (€ 16.000) Beatrice Windmöller (€ 64.000) * Episode 25 (5th December 2016) Dennis Dabelstein (€ 8.000) Dietmar BaderR (€ 16.000) Tobias Kühn (€ 4.000, continued) * Episode 26+27 (8th December 2016) - 9. Zocker-Special Florian Wein (€ 125.000) Swenja Hintzen (€ 32.000) Wolfgang Karl (€ 64.000) * Episode 28 (12th December 2016) Tobias KühnR (€ 16.000) Carsten Jung (€ 64.000) Juliane Kurr (€ 2.000, continued) * Episode 29+30 (15th December 2016) - 7. "Überraschungs-Special" (surprise play) Maximilian Stokburger (€ 64.000) Birgit MüllerR (€ 16.000) Bernd RautlandR (€ 16.000) * Episode 31 (19th December 2016) Juliane Kurr (€ 32.000) Berit Kleine-TebbeR (€ 16.000, continued on 13th January 2017) * Episode 32+33 (22nd December 2016) - 1. "Winnetou-Special" Nadine SchmengerR (€ 16.000 - lost on € 64.000) Anita KeserR (€ 64.000, guaranteed sum on € 8.000) Markus BarzR (€ 16.000, guaranteed sum on € 8.000) * Episode 34+35 (2nd January 2017) - 8. "Überraschungs-Special" Melanie Kindle (€ 32.000) Christoph Schmidt (€ 125.000) Ursula Wegener (€ 125.000) * Episode 36+37 (9th January 2017) Axel Othmer (€ 500 - lost on € 16.000) Hazina HabibiR (€ 16.000) Emrah Yigit (€ 32.000) * Episode 38 (13th January 2017) Berit Kleine-TebbeR (continued from 19th December 2016, € 16.000) Miriam Negelein (€ 64.000, continued) * Episode 39 (16th January 2017) Miriam Negelein (€ 64.000) Melissa WölfelR (€ 16.000) Stefan Tumczak (€ 4.000, continued on 23rd January) * Episode 40+41 (20th January 2017) - 10. "Zocker-Special" Max Becker (€ 250.000) Jonas Ohlmeier (€ 32.000) * Episode 42 (23rd January 2017) Stefan Tumczak (€ 32.000) Martin Lohr (€ 16.000 - lost on € 32.000) Roxana Schmuck (€ 8.000, continued) * Episode 43 (30th January 2017) Roxana Schmuck (€ 8.000) Max Graf von ArnimR (€ 500 - lost on € 32.000) Dominik Rutha (€ 1.000, continued) * Episode 44 (6th February 2017) Dominik Rutha (€ 8.000) Christoph HarasimR (€ 16.000) Jennifer Fizia (€ 200, continued) * Episode 45 (13th February 2017) Jennifer Fizia (€ 125.000) Marc Stuwe (€ 8.000, continued) * Episode 46 (20th February 2017) Marc Stuwe (€ 64.000) Daniel ThieleR (€ 500 - lost on € 32.000) * Episode 47+48 (27th February 2017) - 1. "Publikums-Special" (8 FFF contestants were emerged from audience) Markus Ecker (€ 64.000) Toni Papenkordt (€ 64.000) * Episode 49+50 (6th March 2017) Nadine StriedingerR (€ 16.000) Eva Maria FaltermeierR (€ 16.000) Martina Lang (€ 500 - lost on € 4.000) * Episode 51 (13th March 2017) Sarah Bodewig (€ 16.000) Anke Wiegang (€ 1.000, continued) * Episode 52 (20th March 2017) Anke Wiegang (€ 500 - lost on € 8.000) Liane Hennebach (€ 32.000) * Episode 53 (27th March 2017) Stella Böhm (€ 16.000 - lost on € 32.000) * Episode 54 (3rd April 2017) Markus Schwedes (€ 64.000) Philip Ring (€ 2.000, continued) * Episode 55 (10th April 2017) Philip Ring (€ 32.000) Jessica Lorenz (€ 16.000 - lost on € 32.000) * Episode 56+57 (24th April 2017) - 11. "Zocker-Special" Sebastian Runde (€ 125.000) Steffen Trumpf (€ 1.000 - lost on € 16.000) Michaela Schulz (€ 125.000) * Episode 58+59 (1st May 2017) Hermann Waltsgott (€ 32.000) Sandra Schlafle (€ 32.000) Dennis Doden (€ 32.000) * Episode 60+61 (8th May 2017) - 9. "Überraschungs-Special" Nele WolfframmR (€ 16.000) Thomas Kremer (€ 32.000) Dirk Haunschild (€ 64.000) * Episode 62+63 (15th May 2017) Luis Mallée (€ 32.000) Reinhard FeldmannR (€ 16.000) Christian Schadt (€ 500 - lost on € 16.000) Fabian Schüler (€ 64.000) * 34th Celebrity Special (22nd May 2017) Wolfgang Bosbach (€ 125.000) Elton (€ 125.000) Richard David Precht (€ 64.000) Anke Engelke (€ 500.000) * Episode 64+65 (29th May 2017) Kevin Elwis Krow (€ 8.000) Friderike Rebecca Schindler (€ 32.000) Frenk FriedrichsR (€ 16.000) Category:German series